camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Macaria
Macaria (Μακαρια in Ancient Greek) is the goddess of Blessed death and a minor Underworld goddess. Her parents are Hades and Persephone. History Macaria is the daugher of Hades and Persephone born in the House of Hades. She grew up in the Underworld, She is the goddess of blessed death and is the Princess of the Underworld. She is respected by everyone in the Underworld. Most people do not dare to cross her because she has the temper of her father Hades, but she is mostly like her mother Persephone. She is very friendly to everyone even her grandmother Demeter, who does not like her because of her father Hades. Macaria lived in the Underworld her whole life. Her father is very protective of her and does not like her to go to the land of the living. When she was little she didn't understand why her mother Persephone left the underworld. Sometimes when her mother left to go visit with Demeter and her father was busy in the Underworld, she left the palace to go and explore the Underworld. While she went exploring, she met Thanatos, the God of Death, and his brother Hypnos, the God of Sleep, and they became fast friends. The three of them soon became inseparable, with Macaria confiding in Hypnos her secret of beginning to fall in love with his brother, after the fact that he found out about it in Macaria dreams, but had said nothing. When Macaria was older she started to have feelings for Thanatos, but never told her parents. Thanatos was ignorant of Macaria's feelings and he pretended to not have feelings for her; in reality, Thanatos was in love with Macaria, but didn't tell her because he feels that because he is the God of Death that everyone hates him and that she can't love him, even thought Macaria is the goddess of blessed death herself. Her sister Melinoe and her don't get along that well, because their father Hades spoils Macaria. Hades gives everything to Macaria when she asks for it. Therefore Melinoe hates Macaria and wants nothing to do with her family. Hades treats Macaria like he treats his wife Persephone: love and care and he would do anything for Macaria and Persephone. When Macaria was little they tried to put Macaria in school with all the other Olympains but because Hercules was in the same grade as her, Macaria refused to go to the same school as the son of Zeus. Her parents made a school for all the Underworld dieties and Macaria went there most of the time, but sometime Thanatos and her would skip school to go hang in the mortal world, and everday that the hung out their love for each other grew. To this day Macaria and Thanatos don't know about their love for each other. The others gods are starting to see the love these two have for each other. Appearance Macaria is silimar to her mother Persephone in appearance. She is 5"6, her hair is of a dark black color and it falls in waves and ringlets down her back to her hips, also is slim and skinny with vilolet eyes. She wears Greek togas that are mostly in dark blue or purple, sometimes in green or yellow. When she goes to the upper world, she prefers to wear sundresses, skirts, blouses and anything that was pretty and had flower designs or patterns of different shades. Macaria likes to keep things simple, so she doesn't wear jewelry much unless the occasion calls for it but however she does constantly wear a flower-shaped charm on a necklace with a half-crescent moon that her parents gave her. Personality Macaria is a kind and caring goddess. Some would say that most of this comes from her mother but she knows that she get plenty of kindness from her father too. She likes people mortal of immortal. She likes to talk but comes off shy at frist. She can be navie at times but she is very loyal to those that she calls friends and family. She works very hard at her job taking the souls that deserve a place in Elysium and looking after the lsland of peace that is in the underworld. Abilities *Necromancy *Umbrakinesis Category:Immortals Category:Goddesses Category:Minor Goddess Category:Greek Goddess Category:Children of Hades Category:Children of Persephone Category:Underworld Dieties